strange dreams
by quidilia.britt
Summary: when Clary has strange dreams with max there to warn her that Sebastian is alive and back she will have to defeat people once trusted, kill thousands of demons and viset her past and future. but who will she see helping Sebastian? worlocks? shadowhunters? vampires? who knows. will she survive his plans? tons of clace and some other ships included. takes place after city of glass.
1. Chapter 1: strange dreams

dream:

_i was running down a hallway in my moms apartment. it seamed to never end. i was running from a ravener demon. i was unarmed and caught off guard. i was running and my legs burned. then all of a sudden a door way opened to my left. i turned in and slamed the door. the room was not a room at all but a different place in total. i was out side the new york institute. i went up the front steps and knocked. the door creaked open. i took a step inside and went to the dinning room where i found max sitting in a chair staring at the wall. i walked to him and peered in front of him. he had blood dripping down this forehead and a black eye. _

_"max?" i asked. he moved his hand on the table. it was curled around something._

_"max? can i see that?" he opened his hand. in his tiny palm sat jaces toy soldier. i gasped. he looked at me fear clear in his eyes. "izzy tried," he started."sab had white blonde hair but sabaston hit her. she went to sleep. sab wasnt sab, next he hit me. everything was fuzzy then everythin went black. later i woke up, everything was golden and was beautiful. i'm happy now, every thing is peaceful," he smiled."but i came here to warn you, sabaston hasnt given up. nor will he. the only way to stop him is for you to kill him. it must be YOU clairy. you only. he will be in disguise but remember this, 'only in reflection may true colors be revealed.' that will be your key to finding him. you may as well warn the others but you have untill midnight in three days before he will activate his plan. he wants revenge. he olny has one hand therefor will have help. the one who helps will be someone once known but also not. kill Johnathan and you kill the curse." max finally finished. _

_"max? what are you talking about? what curse?" i asked panicked. he was fading, quickly becoming transparent. before he was gone he put a hand on my face and smiled "free me clairy! free me and all the other souls he's killed! tell every one i love them, and i love you too clairy." he said and then was gone. my cheeks where now wet from my tears and a tiny cold spot where his hand had just been. every thing blurred white._

end of dream:

i woke up panting and sweating in my bed at the institute. i had just seen Max. he told me Johnathan was coming back. _by the angel_ i thought_ i gotta tell Jace._ i rolled out of bed, put on some shoes and a bathrobe and ran down three doors to Jace's room. i softly knocked and waited. _nothing_ i knocked again more harshly._nothing._ i now was pounding on the door. "Jace! Jace open up! JACE!" i yelled. he swung the door open and glared at me. "you better have a good reson e for waking me up at two in the mor-" Jace stopped and his face softened when he saw my tear soaked face. Clairy whats wrong?" i just stood there looking down."Clairy?" he said more concerned. suddenly with out my permission my body jumped on him and started kissing him firmly. he stiffened for a second before wrapping his arms around my waist and carrying my to the bed. he sat down and put me in his lap, i berried my head in his chest. i had started to sob uncontrollably.

jace hushed me and rubbed small circles in my back. soon my sobs has creased and i was on the edge of falling asleep agean. "clairy can you tell me whats wrong?" i knodded and told him every detail about the dream. when i had finished he was staring at me in shock. "he said he loved you."i finished with. jace blinked. " i wont let you. not alone. Clairy by the angel, you do'nt even have that much training! how in the hell do you expect to take sebastian out?"

"jace calm down. please." i said looking him dead in the eyes.

he just stared. "we should go see Magnus. he would probably know what to do." i nodded at his idea.

"fine we'll go in the morning."

"it is morning."

" i meant when the sun is up."

" Clairy please if its only three days then we have to. we cant waist a minent!"

i sighed and stood up. not wanting to go get my own coat i grabed one of jaces leather coats. i slipped it on and looked at him he smiled a full grin showing his one chipped tooth. he got up and got dressed. he put on jeans and a grey t-shirt with another leather jacket. he pulled on his shoes and opened the door for me. we went to the elevator when he pushed the button. as we waited church came up to us with Izzy following soon behind.

"hey where you going?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"to see Magnus." i said with out thinking. she was instantly alert.

"why?" she asked.

"bad dream and i need to tell Magnus." i said.

"hold on, let me go get dressed come with me please."

i slipped out from Jace's arms and followed Izzy to her room. she closed the door behind us and looked at me. "whats up, why you going to see Magnus?" she asked

i summed the dream up. " i had a dream about Max and Jace thinks he visited me in my dreams but the only way to be sure is to go see Magnus." Izzy stiffened and with out a word traded her pink silk pajamas for a tank top, skinny jeans, high heeled buckle boots and a black fuzzy trench coat. "come on."

we left the institute after leaving a note in the kitchen. we caught the train to Brooklyn and got off at our stop. we walked to Magnus's and Jace jammed his thumb on the buzzer. he hit it about maybe 10 more times before there was an answer

"WHO DARES DISTURB THE SLUMBER OF MAGNUS BANE?!" i rolled my eyes

"it's Clairy,Jace and Izzy," i said."we need to talk to you."

there was silence. then the door clicked unlocked. Jace opened it and entered as Izzy and i followed. we went to Magus's apartment and knocked. he opened the door in boxers and a silk robe and in we stepped. he looked at us. there was glitter covering every inch of flooring and red plastic party cups spread around. "good party?" i asked. he nodded. i noticed chairman meow lying on his back on the kitchen counter was coated in glitter himself. if it where a different reason for us being here i would have laughed.

"Magnus, we think Max visited me in my dreams." i said and watched his face change to a sadness mixed with worry and surprise. he gestured for us to sit on the couch and we did so. he sat across from us and started to speak.


	2. Chapter 2: talking to Magnus

Previously:

"Magnus, we think max visited me in my dreams." i said and watched his face change to a sadness mixed with worry and surprise. he gestured for us to sit on the couch and we did so. he sat across from us and started to speak.

Chapter 2:

"what do you mean you think he visited you in your dreams?" Magnus asked

"exactly that." said Jace.

"he said he was there to warn me. He he said that seb- Sebastian was coming back.i have three days and a midnight until he starts his plan, at least that's what max said." I said looking between Jace and Magnus. Jace cleared his throat.

"he also said 'only in reflection my true colors be revealed.'" he said quoting max."he also said that he wouldn't be alone."

"Clairy," started Magnus."i know you don't like me doing my mind tricks but may i please be able to look in your memories?" he said in a smooth questioning voice. I thought about it and gave him a look "i can only see what you want me too, you have full control over what i see as long as your awake." he said. I thought again and nodded. Magnus came over to me and kicked Jace off the couch and took his seat. " are you sure?" he looked concerned. I nodded and gulped. Magnus put his hands on both sides of my head and leaned in. I thought about the dream and relived it. I was sucked in and doing it all again.

Magnus pov:

Clairy had just agreed to let me in her head. I kicked Jace out-of-the-way and took his seat. nothing will ever change him will it? He will always be an annoying cocky smart ass. Sometimes i wonder how Alec puts up with him. I put my hands around Clairy's head and let my self be sucked into her memories. I was following her. We where running down a hall for some reason and then a door opened on the left. I almost missed it, she turned so sharply. Then when she slammed the door we where out side the Institute. She knocked and entered, she walked around to the dinning room where there sat max. I listened to her conversation with him. She gasped and i looked over, a little toy solider was in the boys palm. I smiled then saw his face. Blood was dripping down his forehead and he had a big black eye. I heard the story about how he died but never thought it was so violent. All i could do was stair. Then every thing blured white. I was snaped out of the dream by a soft sobbing clairy, that and the dream was over. I pulled Clairy into a hug and hushed her. Jace was glaring at me. Clairy sobbed into my shoulder. Soon she calmed down and requested for jace. She now sat in his lap and I spoke.

"yes, I think max has actually visited Clairy. He may or may not be there for good but it sounded like it was like you said. A warning."

" why did max only visit Clairy? Why didn't he come to me, Jace and or Alec?" Isabelle had said

" it takes large amounts of energy to cross a line to the living. He only had time to warn Clairy." I said.

" if so then what does a reflection have to do with it?"said Jace.

" like i heard, it's the key. It means you can only see through his discise in a reflection." i said simply.

The sun had started to rise as it was approaching 6'o clock. My cat chairman meow was now laying in the sunlight that peeked through the window. Enjoying its heat. I got up and joined him. Isabelle had wiped out her phone to call Simon i assume. Then my phone in my pocket had started to buzz. I pulled it out and looked at the caller id. It was Alec.

Isabelle pov:

i called Simon and on the third ring he picked up.

"hello?" he said.

"hey Simon, um, do you want to go to Pandemonium later?" i said as he took a long pause.

"um, sure. What time?"

"9?"

"ya sure, see you then i-"

" and Simon, can come to Magnus's? Like Now?"

"whats wrong?"

" just get down here so we can talk."

"ok, see in 10." then he hung up.

Soon there was a knock and behind the door was Simon. Some how i ended up hugging him. He hugged me back. I dragged him to the couch and sat down next to him. I explained to him what happened and he was shocked.

"what? Why does Clairy have to do it? Why can't Jace do it?" Simon said

"you know i find that highly insulting that you want me to fight demon boy." jace said as he looked down at Clairy who had decided to fall back asleep on him. Simon was looking at her too. Ever thing was calm for this moment.

**Later:**

it was now approaching 9am and we where about to leave Magnus's. We would start Clairy's training around noon after lunch. i thanked Magnus for breakfast and left with Simon as we headed to his place.

Jace pov:

Clairy had decided I was good sleeping material and fell asleep leaning in my chest. she looked so beautiful in her sleep. all the stress apeared to just have melted away from her face, but now I had to get her back to the Institute.

"Magnus my dear frien-" I started but he cut me off

"im not your dear friend. I put up with you. Now what do you want... friend?" he said using sarcasm.

" i was wondering if you could make us a portal. It would be highly weird carrying a sleeping girl on the subway." i said. Magnus stood and opened a portal with out a word.

i nodded a thanks in his direction and stepped through. It felt like floating through space for a quick 3 seconds and then we where dropped off about 8 feet from the ground. I tightened my grip on Clairy as i dropped to my feet. Once i was safely down i went inside the Institute and saw Alec. He looked at me

"Jace, whats wrong with Cairy?"he asked

"nothing, she just fell asleep at Magnus's."

"oh." he simply said and i hurried away before he could ask questions. I pressed the button for the elevator and waited. When it arrived i brought her up and took her to her room. as i was about to put her down when she wrapped her small fragile arms round my neck and moved. Her bright green eyes opened half way trying to focus on my face. i kissed her forehead and she spoke.

"Jace, stay..." she said and her eyes closed. I tried to put her down again but she just wrapped her arms around my neck tighter. This time i put her down and slowly tried to peel her arms off my neck but she leaned up and pulled me on top of her wail kissing me, i kissed her back. She broke the kiss needing air and then i rolled next to her on my side. She turned her head to look at me when i wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her against me. She sighed and snuggled into me where she fell back asleep.

Clairy pov:

dream:

_i was in a field full of flowers, it was sunny and warm. I didn't know why but i wanted to run, so i did. Soon i came across max again._

"_max what are out doing here?" i asked. He turned to me and he was now clean. He was wearing a white tux with a red tie. 'white is the color when we burn our dead' i remembered from a rhyme Jace had told me._

" _i came to tell you that your battle WILL be life or death." he said. I was scared now. I didn't want to die._

"_if i fail and i die, Where will i go?" i asked_

" _you will go where we all go, HEAVEN!" he said and threw his arms up with a big smile on his face, it was a smile of pure joy and happiness. I smiled too._

"_what is this place? Its beautiful." i asked_

" _this is your heaven. You can visit other's any time. You wish it and it's yours." i frowned,_

" _but i cant have Jace..." max frowned too_

"_sorry but you can't wish for the living." a tear began to stream down my face. I watched as max became transparent again._

End of dream:

i woke up by Jace trying to put me in my bed. I didn't want to leave his arms, if i was gonna die in 3 days i'm not gonna miss a second.

Jace stay..." i said. He tried to put me down gain. I tightened my arms on him and refused to let go. He tried one more time and he put me on my bed but i still didn't let go. He was now trying to pry my arms from him 'no!' i screamed mentally. I knew how to get him to stay. I leaned upwards and pressed my mouth to his. I kissed him and pulled him down on top of me. I broke the kiss gasping for air when he rolled over to my side and wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked at him as he pulled me close enough to him that i was like a second skin. I got what i wanted. I snuggled in even deeper if it was possible and closed my eyes. I didn't have any dreams this time, just a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**how do you guys like it so far? feel free to review this story.**

**xoxo-Tori**


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch and training

I woke up around 11:30am and got dressed in some jeans and a long sleeve top. I opened my door and was greeted by the smell of something horrid. I went to the kitchen expecting to find Izzy but no, it was Jace. He was standing by the stove shirtless with some chicken in a pan. He turned around. i walked up to him, and kissed him on the lips. my heart started hammering in my chest just from being near him, but his mouth on mine was like electricity

"good morning sleepy head." he said whial twisting one of my fiery red curls around his finger still panting from out kiss.

"good morning too." I said looking into his golden eyes. i felt like i would melt if i looked into them any longer.

"i made you some chick..." there was a even more so horrible stench and then Jace turned and ran to the stove."MY CHICKEN! Damn it!" he said. "IZZY! YOUR RIGHT!" he yelled and Isabelle rounded the corner towelling her hair.

"what exactly am I right about now?" she asked.

"i'm just as bad a cook as you..." Jace hung his head in shame with a gaping Isabelle.

" I can cook you moron!" she said. By now I was cracking up laughing.

"you warped our last pot Iz! I think your pretty bad." Jace was now laughing too. Izzy just glared daggers at him. " what ever. You guys just want to get taki's sence what ever that is is no longer edible?" Iz asked. me and Jace agreed.

I wondered the institute looking for Alec. I had just came to his bed room when I heard talking.

"WHAT?!" I heard him scream."Magnus! That is so not funny! How dare you die chairman meow blue!" there was a pause. "i don't care that the glitter wouldn't come out of his fur, that's no reason to dye your cat! Poor kitty!" I had to muffle a laugh at that one. I decided to knock. "hold on a sec someones at the door." he came answered it.

"hey do you wanna go get taki's with me Jace and Iz?" I asked.

"can Mags come?" I nodded.

" hey mags meet us a takis in 10" then he hung up, we walked to the elevator and grabbed our coats from the coat rack. Then the stench hit us.

"oh god! Is Iz trying to cook again?" he looked at me as if I had the answer.

"unfortunately that's Jace's cooking." I said just as the elevator arrived. We stepped in and he pressed the 1st level.

"Magnus told me what happened." he said breaking the long silence that had invaded us sense he hung up with Magnus.

Not wanting to talk about it I quickly changed the subject. "oh, but did he _really_ dye chairman meow blue?" He nodded.

" mags claims it's a blue so light it's almost white but if you saw the photo he sent, you wouldn't beleave him." at that Alec pulled his phone from his pocket and showed me the electric blue cat.

I let out a small squeak and said "by the angel! What did the cat ever do to him?"

"exactly." was all he had time to say before the elevator stopped. Alec open the door and let me out.

Jace and Isabelle where standing by the door talking about something but they laughed so it must not be serious. We exited the institute and hailed a cab. We all managed to squeeze in the back seat somehow and we took off.

We arrived at taki's and Jace payed the driver about $40 over the amount charged. The cab driver didn't ask questions but nodded and drove off. We walked threw the doors and took our usual spot. I started to scan the human food choices when Magnus came strutting in with silver metallic jeans and a sparkly pink t-shirt. He took a seat next to Alec and Izzy on the opposite side of the booth. I noticed his arms were scrached and tinted blue. At least the cat put up a fight.

Kaelie came up to us.

"ready to order?"

Jace nodded "yes ill have the chicken burger with a side of fries." Kaelie smiled and i felt jelouse. i glaired at her.

Alec,"i'll have two doughnuts and an espresso."

Izzy, "mushroom ravioli sounds good."

Magnus, "two orders of cheese sticks and a fairywiz"

and finally me. "um i'll have the chicken pot pie and a cup of coffee, milk,Carmel, and wiped cream please."

she wrote it all down and left.

i looked at magnus."whats a fairywiz?" i asked shyly.

"why dear Clairy, a fairywiz is a bubbly fairy wine." he said and then added " I've always wanted to try one." as an after thought.

Jace, who sat next to me, was staring at me.

"what?" I asked?

"nothing." he said and I leaned into his shoulder smiling. Soon our food came and we ate. Alec and Magnus talked to each other, Izzy texted Simon, and Jace and I talked about training this after noon.

" you already know the basics but your gonna need more skills if you plan on winning." he said.

I sighed."like what?"

"mastering your front flips, ducking, jumping, running, blocking, and proper use of a seraph blade. Most of which you tend to lack."

"sence when?" I protested

"sence always and really! It should be in your blood to know how to use a seraph blade! You of all people hold it like a bat!" Jace finished.

"no I don-" but I realized I did.

"you need to work on your dodging, blocking, and seraph use the most. We will start today with dodging and blocking." he said. We ate in silence and payed the bill. We where waiting out side when we ran into luke.

"hey Clairy." he says as I give him a hug.

"hey luke, whats up?"

"nothing, bat wont stop playing his music and the only way to get him to stop is a big steak. So I intend on getting him one just to make him stop."

I smiled. " tell my mom hi for me." I said and got into the cab the others had hailed.

Back at the institute I went right to my room to change into my training clothes, and then to the training room where Jace sat high up in the beams of the ceiling , he grinned down at me.

"go get a sword and we'll start." I did so and returned to face Jace who had jumped down and landed on his feet.

"ready?" I gulped and nodded my head. Jace swung at my head but I ducked and moved out of the way. I took my sword and brought it up. It clanged with Jace's.

"good, now you need to work on blocking." he said. i looked at his face and notices the sweat dripping down his temples. i wanted to kiss him but his sword knocked mine out of the way bringing me out of my daze. I brought it up again and slammed it into his. He staggered back. Next I ducked at his swing and while I was down squatting I stuck my leg out and tripped him. He almost fell but found his footing. I got up and attacked, nocking his sword from his hand. It chattered to the ground. I got down and pushed it across the room where it went sliding into the wall. I wrapped my self around Jaces leg slowing him down. It was childish but worked. Jace gave up and stared down at me. I loosened my grip and was shaken off. Jace ran for his sword but I tripped him. I got to it first. Jace was now actually panting. I was probably panting too. Jace put his hands up in defeat staring at me with his honey gold eyes.

"where did you lean all that?" jace asked shocked.

"do you really think me and izzy just play dress up?" I said back to him.

"your good. Is she a good teacher or is she mean?"

"she's great. When we're done we normally go get take out from someplace."

"oh" was he had said and we where now standing inches apart.. I just wanted to go take a shower. "your coming to pandemonium right?"

"Jace, do you think Iz will even give me the choice?" jace rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"probably not. Its 8 now, you should probably go see Izzy now." he leaned down and kissed me on the lips before we departed.

* * *

**so I need a few ideas. For the person who's helping Sebastien who should it be? And I just need a few ideas. Oh and please tell me if you like this story so far! Feel free to pm me or leave a revew.**

**Xoxo Tori**


	4. Chapter 4: Pandemonium

**hey guys! i recently got my self a beta reader to help me! so things might be a little different from chapters 1,2,and 3, so things might be a little ****different from now on. i currently am getting tutoring outside of school hours as i don't go to school right now, but soon i should be getting a call that from the school of when i start. thanks! **

* * *

I had left Jace down the hall by his room while I continued on to Izzy's room. I stood outside her door and knocked. Soon enough, she answered an I saw that she was already dressed. She wore a short black lace dress that didn't even reach her mid-thigh. She had on 6 inch over-the-knee black suede boots, and as for her make up, she only had one eye done.

"Oh, Clary, come in, we have to get you dressed!" she exclaimed, and pulled me inside. She dragged me to her closet where she had tons of too-short dresses. She pulled out two that where in my size. The first was the one I wore to Magnus' party the first time I met him, I remembered with a smile. The second was one that, if I actually had curves, I could probably pull off. It was really short, but had a slim fit. I tried it on for Izzy in the store, and she decided it looked good on me; it was black and had sequins all over. I decided to try on that one and went to the bathroom, while Iz finished her other eye.

"Done!" I announced, stepping out of the bathroom.

"Me too. But you're hardly done," she said finishing the last wing of black eyeliner, giving her a fierce cat-eye look. She then motioned for me to sit in her spot in front of the vanity table.

Oh great, make over time!

About 20 minutes later, she was finished with my make-up. My green eyes now popped with a dark bronze and brown smokey-eye, dark red lipstick, and a bit of blush. She also took another 20 minutes to do my hair that I would have worn down, if she had not messed with it. She semi-straightened the curls so that they were still wavy, but not completely straight, and put it into a high ponytail. I have to say though, I kind of liked it a like this. Izzy did the same to her hair and went to her closet to retrieve some shoes. She came back with a pair of simple black suede pumps that had a red underside. I think Izzy said they're a designer brand called Louboutin's.

"Do I have to where these?" I asked in a whiny voice; I really had no desire to break my ankles in these sky-high heels.

"Either these, or my pair of sparkly red peep-toed platforms. Your choice," she said. I grabbed them from her hands and slipped them on my bare feet. After that, we trekked down the halls to meet Jace, Alec, and Magnus who were waiting for us downstairs in the chapel section of the Institute.

My heart started beating rapidly and I smiled at the sight of Jace. Izzy smiled and slightly picked up her pace. I followed, eager to reach Jace.

"You look absolutely stunning," he said with a warm kiss to my cheek, causing me to blush, and I murmur a thank you. We walked outside to meet Simon, who couldn't enter the Institute, and everyone was now standing by their dates. Alec and Magnus, Izzy and Simon, and then Jace and I. We all exchanged greetings, and started walking towards the train. Once we arrived we boarded, and headed downtown to Pandemonium.

Jace POV:

Clary emerged from the elevator in an extremely short dress; the last time she wore one like that was when we went to Magnus' party when she first discovered the shadow world. She looked as beautiful as ever, and she smiled when she saw me. Who wouldn't smile at this? I thought to myself while mentally motioning to my body. She came closer and stopped right next to me. I could feel the body heat radiating off of her which only made me want her more, and that dress didn't help my train of thought either. Damn, I want her so badly.

"You look absolutely stunning," I murmur into her ear and give her a kiss on the cheek. Her cheeks flame into the blush that I've grown so used to, but I still love how nervous I make her.

We all left and headed to the train where I would have to deal with mundanes for a short period of time, but along with that thought, I also started to think about Johnathan. Somehow, I didn't feel that he was really dead. I felt as if he where merely faking it that night, as if it were all a ruse to make us believe he was gone. Or maybe I only killed the human part of him, and maybe the demon still lives. Clary's dream meant he was back, Max said so himself; it was only a dream, but deep down, I feel as though it's a real warning, and so does Clary. But how?

We had gotten off the train a while ago, I hadn't even noticed, and we're now walking to Pandemonium. We reached the door and the bouncer knodded to us, letting us pass. Clary hugged my side and I looked down in awe to this small girl who didn't even reach my chin. How could someone so small make me feel so alive? As if sensing my gaze, she looked up at me, but I quickly looked away before she could see I was staring.

Clary POV:

Jace and I wandered over to the bar and ordered drinks. I got a Coke and so did Jace, knowing that I didn't like him drinking alcohol, especially since he is underage. Soon, the bartender came back with two soda cans. We popped open the tops and drank them while standing. When we finished, we left the cans on the bar top and went to go dance. I really wasn't one for dancing, so I just swayed back and forth, or bounced a little whenever the bass dropped. Bat was the DJ tonight. I stopped dancing when I sensed that something was wrong. There was a demon or two here. I felt the rune I made to sense out demons tingle. The rune tingles when demonic activity is in your area, and it's much easier than carrying around a sensor. The tingling got more and more intense. By the Angel.

There has to be at least 30 demons here. That can't be anything good. I quickly grabbed Jace's hand, ignoring the words that came out of his mouth, and dragged him to the others on the other side of the room. My rune was now tingling to the point that it was painful. I had drawn the rune on my left hand, as my right has a Clairvoyant Sight rune, now both covered with my black finger-less gloves. Bad idea Clary! Bad freaking idea! I mentally shouted at myself. I dragged every one to a corner of the club that wasn't occupied by someone.

"You better have a good explanation for this or I will-" Izzy started but I cut her off by pulling my glove off to reveal a black rune glowing gold. This is so not a good sign. Izzy gasped and her hand automatically flew up to her red pendant charm that always pulses when demons are around.

"Crap Clary, what's going on? What happened?" Isabelle questioned. The rune turned from an uncomfortable tingling, to a burning flame, like holding your hand over an open fire and letting it burn. I clutched it to my chest with a cry of pain.

There are probably another 20 more demons, now. 50 demons total with only 3 and ½ shadowhunters (since I'm not fully trained), one vampire with the Mark of Cain, and one warlock. We don't have a chance.

"There's over fifty demons in here!" I emphasize, but was caught again by a more intense burning, causing me to curse in pain some more. "Triple that," I gasp through clenched teeth, and everyone looked at each other. Considering the amount of demons I am picking up, this place is about to be a war-zone. Jace reached over to the wall and pulled the fire alarm, and the sprinklers started. The music stopped and every one fled; at least all the mundies ran. Bat and a few other downworlders stayed behind, obviously sensing the demonic activity too, adding 20 more downworlders to the "good guys" list. No one liked demons, not even the downworlders. They all came over to us, circling me. Jace, Izzy, and everyone else made a protective circle around me. Bat walked up, and held up his hands in a gesture or peace so Jace would let him through.

"We all feel it. We are here to fight with you. The demons are hiding somewhere close, just give us orders," he whispered to me. I looked at him and knodded. I tried with every ounce of my will to ignore the pain and I reached into my thigh-sheath to grab my stele, and I quickly scratched the rune on my hand to disfigure it, rendering it ineffective. It was bleeding a little, but wasn't burning anymore, and that's all I wanted. I reached back into my thigh-sheath and grabbed a dagger-sized seraph blade. I whispered it's name, Zadkiel, and it lit up. Jace, Isabelle, and Alec all did the same, but somehow they had full-sized blades and Izzy had her whip. All the downworlders are now grouped with their own species. We have 3 Vampires, 7 Werewolves, 6 Warlocks (thank the Angel), and 4 Fey. Just was we finished forming our plan of action, there were several screeches and growls coming from above. We all looked up; 100, if not 200 demons crowded and crawled along the ceilings, looking down at us. We scattered and took our positions to fight, ready for the onslaught.

It would take a miracle for us to come out alive from this.

* * *

**so what do you guys think? you like? leave a review telling me! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Gone

One of the demons jumped down from the ceiling and landed on a vampire. That must have been some sort of cue, because all the demons jumped down and started attacking.

"Jace!" I screamed as one fell on him and tackled him. Every one was busy fighting a demon, every one but me. I searched for Isabelle who I found whipping demons. Suddenly, a demon jumped on top of me. I rolled over and now it was on my chest. I grabbed Zadkiel and shoved it in just under the things rib cage. The demon screamed and disappeared, spilling ichor on my top. I got up and saw Jace and Alec fighting demons with the vampires by their sides. They finished off 12 and moved on to help the fey with the greater demon that was progressing on them. Isabelle was backed into a corner fighting demons, and she wasn't in a winning position. it seemed like the more they killed, the more that appeared. Now instead of 200 demons, there were maybe 300. I went to Jace and stabbed the two demons behind him.

"Jace, we gotta get out of here, we have to back to Institute and get the Clave's involved. Theres too many to kill and survive," I shouted, partly in excitement, partly just so he could hear over the noise.

Jace nodded and grabbed my other hand that was empty and dragged me to gather every one. We must have slaughtered at least 50 demons on our way out. Once we got every one out safely, we left the building and started running. We needed to get help ASAP. We ran by alleyway after alleyway, and just as we were a block from the Institute, something grabbed me and dragged my into the darkness of the alley. I tried screaming, but no sound came out because a hand was tightly clamped over my mouth.

"Hello little sister, calm down. It's only me," said the voice. I opened my eyes and saw Jonathan. My brother was right in front of me. I started thrashing and tried screaming, but it was no use. Something hit me on the head and the world went dark.

Jace POV

We were running and I thought I heard something, but chose to ignore it. Our new mission was to get the Clave's help. We eventually got to the Institute and ran inside and straight up to the library. Well, us shadowhunters did. Once we reached it, we didn't even bother knocking. We ran over to Maryse's desk where she sat and now looked up at our rowdy approach.

"Mom! There are hundreds of demons attacking Pandemonium, we had to run. We the Clave's help," Alec said breathlessly. My adoptive mother nodded and looked at each one of us.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is Clary?" What? What did she mean where's Clary? I looked around and sure enough, there was no Clary. My heart started hammering harder in my chest. She had been behind us just a minute ago, two blocks away. I gasped and choked on some air that I was holding. That sound. Clary was behind us before I heard it, but not after.

"I think I know where she disappeared" I said without thinking. Every one's eyes turned to look at me and I started sweating.

"Jace, no time for games, do you really?" Maryse asked. I gulped and nodded my head.

"There was an alleyway a block away and I heard a sound, but didn't think much of it," I said and Isabelle growled at me. Since when does she growl? "It's between that apartment complex and the pharmacy," I quickly got up and began to leave when Alec asked me where I was going. "To find Clary and bring her back," I said before leaving to go the weapons room and gear up.

Clary POV

I woke up on a hard, wet surface. I was on a stone floor somewhere. I sat up, and the events leading me here came pounding through my aching head. Sebastian, I thought with a grimace. Where is he? I have to get out. Now. I brought myself to my feet, but as I took a step I realized my ankle had a cold metal cuff on it, and a chain connecting it to a wall. Crap. There goes that plan. I sit back down and start to think again. I think about the little, but great, training Jace and Izzy have taught me. For starters, everything and anything is a weapon. Two, always be alert and focused. Three, don't go down with out fight... or having a plan to escape. And at that, I realized I might be able to come up with a plan. I had something they didn't think I did. A creak sound suddenly from the wooden door across the room. In stepped Sebastian and two cloaked figures. I saw a pale wrinkled hand came out from under one cloak. Who was it? They all continued to step closer in a perfect triangle, until I could make out full color. The one I saw that had pale skin wore a red cloak, as the other one only had a mere grey one. The hooded people stopped ten feet from me, but Sebastian continues to come closer, walking until he is only inches from me. I feel disgust at the fact that I'm trapped here. Here with him.

"Clarissa, look at me when I am talking!" he shouted, but I kept my head down. Then a force hits my side, slapping me to the opposite side of the room. I hit my head on the stone wall. I sniffled, and smelled something metallic. Blood, I thought. Not any one elses blood, but mine. My head was bleeding. It was getting harder to stay awake now; I wanted so badly to just give in to the darkness tugging on my mind, but then what would Jace think? I had forgotten all about him, but not the thought of him horror-struck not to find me and heart-broken at thinking I was dead. A hand jerked at my face, forcing my gaze to look into my brothers empty cold black eyes; green clashing with black. I tried to shrug my chin from the hand but he only tightened his grip. I growled and glared at him. "Look me in the eye when I am talking!" he was growing impatient, I could tell.

"What do you want?" I said in a monotonous voice, looking into his dead eyes. He flashed a smile.

"I want you to join what's left of the circle. Isn't it obvious?"

"Well, lets take into consideration the fact that I've been down here for a long time. Oh, and don't forget, you fucking hit me in the head to bring me here. So no, it's not obvious. And why go through all that for a new member? You want something more, don't you?" I asked and instantly regretted it as his smile turned into a wicked grin. I shuddered internally. I heard a sound, almost like radio static in my head with a few fuzzy words came through.

"Clary?... are...ok...where..at..ally..." her telepathy rune she and Jace exchanged last night came to her mind. It was fading, but working. I have to make it work before it stops completely. "Jace? Jace! Jace! Please! Answer me! JACE? JACE? Sebastian has me! I'm scared!" I screamed mentally, using the rune to contact him back. There was a pause, then another brutal blow to my hip. I gasped and was slammed back to the other wall. Now Sebastian held a serrated knife and was squatting right by my head. He held the jagged object to my throat.

"I need someone to test. To see if Lilith's blood will work," he let the knife cut in just a little and I felt blood tickle down my neck. He pulled away what turned out not to be a serrated knife, but a sharp jagged-edged spoon now full with my blood. He turned to leave, but left his two men behind. Once we was gone, the one in the grey cloak removed his hood and I could only stare in shock and disbelief. Sebastian had killed him, or so we thought, but we obviously thought wrong. He took a step towards me and I glared at his traitor face.

Hodge.


	6. Chapter 6: Hodge

Clary POV:

Hodge looked me up and down and motioned for his friend in the red robe with his finger. I looked at him closely. This couldn't be the Hodge I watched die only months ago, couldn't be the one who I had trusted, but then again it could; weirder things have happened. Hodge was working with Valentine the whole time, and now he apparently works with Jonathan too. I glared at him as he looked at me with a shocked expression. His friend was now standing next to him, still hooded, but I swear I saw a green chin in the little light the surrounding torches gave off. Finally, Hodge sighed and spoke.

"Clarissa, I'm surprised to see you. How have you been?" By the Angel, is he for real? Is this traitor really doing this? I wasn't about to be very kind toward him.

"Oh, just fine, life's been great!" I plaster on a fake smile to go along with my sarcastic voice. "My mundane friend is now a vampire who tried to kill me, I almost drowned on Valentine's ship, got poisoned from Lake Lyn, almost became a sacrifice, unknowingly kissed my brother, found out he killed Max, and to top it all off, my sick-ass demon brother kidnapped me when my life was actually starting to go right!" I shouted with fake enthusiasm as Hodge looked at me as if I where a tiny insect to be inspected.

"You have acquired quite the temper since we last met," he said in a cool voice, unaffected by my rant.

"Well last time we met, you where dying, and the time before that, you tried to kill me. So I think I have my reasons," I say in a normal tone, as if we were having a normal conversation. Hodge gave a "humph" sound and went to sit in a chair on the other side of the room. His friend stayed put and came closer to sit down on the floor next to me. He reached out to touch my side, but I jumped away from his green hand just before he could touch me. He pulled his hood off to reveal his face. Ragnor Fell was sitting right next to me. I recognized his face from a photo at Magnus' apartment. I looked at his eyes as he sat still as a statue. I followed his gaze to my side that was becoming wet with a dark red liquid. He was going to heal me. I looked back at his eyes and he was looking at me worriedly. They kept flickering from my face to my injuries. I knodded in answer to his silent question and let him place one green glowing hand on my side, and the other on the side of my head . There was a tingling sensation, but the dizziness that accompanied the blood loss had stopped, so I could finally focus.

Jace POV:

After I left, every one followed and Maryse sent out an urgent fire-message to the Clave. We all suited up in our standard leather gear and they waited down the hall by the front entrance while I went to Clary's room to find something of hers. I grabbed the first thing I saw, which was her sketch pad. As I half-ran half-walk down the halls, I study the drawing that the book was left open to. It was a drawing of me. I looked closer and I wondered how did she make my nose look half like a dog. That would be an issue for later. My heart was speeding as I reached Alec and Izzy and retrieved my stele from my belt. I drew a tracking rune on the cover and opened it to the now blank first page to reveal a map. She was in Idris, and it looks to be the house I found Sebastian in. I told Izzy and Alec. They nod in silent agreement and we leave to Magnus' apartment where a portal can be created.

We're going to need a miracle from the Angel to come out of this alive.


	7. Chapter 7: IT'S NOW OR NEVER

Jace POV

We were walking to the ally where I heard the sound when I noticed the telepathy rune still on my arm. It was fading, but still there. It started throbbing dully, like the mild pounding of the beginning of a migraine.

What the hell? I thought, pulling out my witch light to better examine it. It kept throbbing. I decided to try it. Maybe Clary would hear me.

"Clary? Are you okay? We're searching the ally, we will find you, I promise," I send in my mind.

After that, I started to scour the ally for clues with Izzy, Alec, and Simon who was currently staring at a wall as if it where the most interesting thing in the world. I was looking to where he was staring and noticed scratches and dried blood toward the end of the alleyway.

"Jace? Jace! Jace! Please! Answer me! JACE? JACE? Sebastian has me! I'm scared!" a panicked voice screamed, and each time the voice said my name it sounded more and more desperate. Clary. My heart was hammering faster than a humming birds wings. Oh god Clary, where are you! I yelled out in my head. Isabelle calls us over and is fighting back sorrow as she points to a letter written on the wall. We all gasped and stared at the letter.

Dear Jace,

When I'm done with your little girlfriend, you won't even realize who she ever was. But, if you want her back, come and get her. If you don't find us by two days' time, she will be forever mine at the stroke of midnight on the second day. Better hurry Jace.

The note didn't even need a signature, for we all knew who was behing all of this. In seconds, I took off sprinting to Magnus' apartment with Alec and every one else hot on my trail. I don't know how, but Isabelle was running in 5 inch stiletto heels. When I reached the door, I pressed the buzzer and held it down for a non-stop buzz that was sure to wake up the glittery warlock. It was only 11 o'clock, almost midnight. He pressed the button to unlock the door, and I ran up the stair, taking two, three steps at a time. When we reached his landing, he was leaning against his door in a sparkly kimono.

"What do you want, Jace?" He asks in a bored voice. Then, as if noticing her absence and the panic on my face, he questions the obvious. "Where is Clary?"

"That's why we're here; Sebastian has her. He kidnapped her. We need a portal," Alec rushed out in an attempt to catch his breath and explain the situation at the same time.

Magnus sighed at let us in. We were ushered into his living room, where he told us to sit. We did so only after he gave a death glare to stop our protests. He left into a back room to get something, and he was gone for quite a while. He came back dragging a very old wooden trunk that looked to weigh hundreds of pounds. He pulled it in front of us and unhooked the latches that held it shut. When he opened it, we found it filled with tons of weapons and shadow hunting gear. I got up and examined its contents. It held numerous daggers, seraph blades, rune stones, a crossbow, a bow and quiver of arrows, ancient-looking sensors, runic jewelry, and most of all to my shock, was an exact copy of my father's Herondale dagger. I went to grab it, but Magnus swatted my hand away.

"Don't touch these," He said. "A great friend of mine, Tessa Grey, owned these. Now understand this. I want that bastard Sebastian dead and even when he is, I want him cut to pieces and set afire. He killed Tessa some years back, and I swore to her and myself that I would make sure he is dead before I forget her. I want her weapons to be the ones to be driven though his heart. It's the least I can do. Now Isabelle, Alec, Simon, and Jace. I will give each of you weapons that suit your personalities.

"These aren't just any weapons, they are enchanted to only work for who I give them to. You cannot share weapons, and you must keep track of these. I expect all of them back," He said looking at each of us firmly. He reached into the trunk and pulled out a few items.

"Isabelle, I give you a second whip. This one is of demon metal, so he cannot heal," She went up and took the whip before wrapping it around her other wrist and went to sit back down.

"Alexander, I give you a bow. It will always hit true to where you will it. Again, it is made of a demon metal tip. Careful my love," he says and plants a tender kiss on his forehead. Alec takes them and sits down.

"Simon, I give a crossbow to you. Be careful, and use the Mark of Cain wisely. It is a gift, but also a curse," Simon received his weapons and sat. I was next.

"Jace Herondale, I give you three of Will Herondale's daggers. Use them wisely and keep the power of your family's history in them," He said to me in a grave and serious voice. As I was about to go sit, he tells us all to stand and come closer.

"I will give each of you a seraph blade and rune stone. Jace, I give to you Michael, of the archangel who lead God's army against Satan, for you are a true leader and will fight to the death, as did Michael.

"Alexander, I give you Uriel, derived from the archangel of peace and salvation. You, my love, are an old soul; you are compassionate, and when you love, you love with all of your heart.

"Isabelle, you may have Abaddon, the angel of destruction, for you will wreck havoc on all who oppose you. Now come, I will portal you to Idris," Magnus booms in his deep, serious voice. We follow him to his study, where he has a portal waiting. Everyone went though, but I was last. He grabs my arm and gives me a small pouch.

"They are portal balls. Take one and hold it tight in the hand with the clairvoyant rune. Think of where you wish to go, and it will take you there. There are only 12. Now go, and I bid you Godspeed," He says and I nod before jumping through the portal.

Clary POV:

It has been two days since I was kidnapped, and Ragnor has been the one to care for my wounds and needs. Hodge, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. He would sit in the chair and glare at me all day. Sebastian would visit me now and then and demand for me to drink his blood. I would say no and then he would grow angry. It would repeat the next day.

Yesterday I spit on him. Big mistake, seeing as how he broke my arm and leg, along with a hardy kick to the ribs- I'm sure he broke a few of those, too. Ragnor healed me, and was becoming less and less of an enemy. He listened when I wanted to talk, and helped me with what he could. Tonight, Sebastian will proceed with his plans, so today has to be the day I escape, or else I will die. Hodge always naps after lunch, and that would be in about 15 minutes so I devised my plan. Tucked away in my bra was Jace's backup stele. For me, the stele is the most powerful weapon. They won't even know what hit them. Hodge left for lunch and Ragnor came to watch over me. I might be able to get him to help me. He came in with a deck of cards and sat across to me. I watched as he set them up for a game of trash.

"Do you know what he is going to do?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

He looked at me. He was hiding something. He shook his head and said 'your turn'. I played and flipped a 9, 4, and 8.

"You know he is probably going to kill me, right?" I asked solemnly. He looked up from his play but said nothing. I looked down again. "Please. If you know anything, please tell me. My life is on the line," He paused as if calculating, and then stayed silent waiting for me to make my play. I did. 3 and 6 are the numbers I flipped.

"Please Ragnor. I have a mother, a boyfriend, a family, people who love and care about me. I need you to help me get out of here," I said with a desperate pleading voice, hoping that pulling the family card will soften him up. "My mom must be so worried," I mumble. I felt something wet drip down my cheek; I was crying.

"She was going to get married this week," I added and then sniffled. I stood up abruptly, abandoning the game and hobbled off to the hard bed in the corner. It had a thin mattress, a pillow and I originally had no blanket, but now I do thanks to my lips turning blue the other night. It was a very thick, very warm blanket. I got into bed and rolled over so he couldn't see my face and let myself cry. I heard a shuffling and then weight at the foot of my bed. I turned my head into my pillow and felt my body shake with sobs. There was a hand on my leg and I wanted to hit him.

"Clary, I'm sorry but I…" he never finished because I cut him off

"But what Ragnor? There are no buts now. I'm going to die tonight, don't you understand? Tomorrow you're probably going to be dragging my dead body into the woods to hide it," I said inbetween sobs and hiccups. He dropped his hand from my leg. "Jace will be destroyed, mother as well, everyone will be frantic," I say in no more than a whisper. There was a long silence before he spoke.

"Tell me what I need to do. Anything. But I can't help you get to the surface."

"I need you to undo this damn cuff on my leg." I said.

He nodded and fetched his keys to unlock it. When he came back he did so and I rubbed my ankle because it was red and bloody.

"Thank you," I sigh and sit back on the bed under the blanket. Ragnor gives me a confused look.

"Aren't you going to go?" he asked

"When the time is right I will," I say before closing my eyes to pretend to be asleep. Soon, Ragnor leaves.

It's now or never.


	8. Chapter 8: escape and down under

I slowly got up and turned to face the door. Hodge would leave for his nap soon, in about 5 more minutes, before he comes to check on me. After that, I'm home free for half an hour. I looked around the stone room for any clues, anything I can use. What I came up with was a bit helpful, but not much. The stone walls are slick with moisture and mold, and has no windows so I know that I must be down deeper than a basement. As for things I could use to my advantage, I had torches, Jace's stele, rocks, the gritty dirt that covers the floor, and my body. Just then I heard food steps echoing down the hall. I quickly scramble back to the bed and pulled the cuff up with me to where I curled up, resting my head on the wall.

Hodge peered his head in and his eyes settled quickly on me. He grunted, seeing that I was safely locked away, and left. I listened till his foot steps where no longer audible,and got up. I grabbed the blanket and tied it around my neck like a child would to make a play cape. It was black, and would make good camouflage, plus I might need it in the near future. Next I pulled Jace's stele out of my bra and drew the standard runes on my self. Angelic power, strength, speed, silence, night vision, agility, and an iratze for my sore wrists. I also added one I recently came up with that made me untouchable by magic; then I could escape easier without having Sebastian's warlocks tracing me, or trying to harm me. When I was done, I grabbed a torch that was using rune stones for light, and plucked the stone out of it. I tucked them in my bra to join the stele.

I took the metal from the torch frame and snapped it with ease from my strength rune. It was jaggedly sharp and made a good substitute for a blade. I quickly used that to cut the fish net tights off of my legs. I wandered over to my shoes and picked them up. They had a heel that almost guaranteed a sprained or broken ankle. I could either risk leaving my scent behind for Sebastian to use to track, or i could risk an injured ankle... injured ankle it is. I slipped them on and checked everything around me. Everything was ready. I had my makeshift weapons, I had camouflage, I had light, and I had runes. I walked over to the wall and drew a portaling rune, but when I stepped though, I ended up on the other side of the room; there was some sort of spell that voided portals as useless. There goes that plan.

I glance at the clock hanging on the wall and notice that I have already wasted half of my precious time. I run over to the door and open it slowly, flinching whenever it squeaked. Once it was open, I used the rune stone to give off light. There were a set of stone steps leading up. I looked around as water dripped down the walls with moss and mold growing on them. I race up the steps two at a time to reach the top faster. Once I was up, I found that I was definitely in a real basement. I rounded a corner to another set of wooden stairs. I took one step and I heard voices. I rushed up the stairs silently and pressed my ear to the door.

"Where is Hodge?" I heard Sebastian say.

"I dont know. Normally, he takes a nap around this hour," Ragnor replies nonchalantly.

"Well he better wake his lazy ass up and do his job. We have to prepare Clary soon," my demon of a brother says with a malicious undertone.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go through with this?"

"Don't question me. How many times do I have to tell you?" Sebastian said, his anger now steadily building.

"Yes, my lord. I will go wake him," Ragnor replied obediently.

"Good. You are dismissed," Sebastian said and then two pairs of foot steps sounded. I heard a door open and then slam shut. I slowly opened the door and stepped out. It was dark, night-time. I looked around and held the sharp metal out in the hand that was emptied. I walked carefully down the hall trying to find a door that leads out. I came down a wide hallway with a large door that seemed like a main entrance. I put my hand on the handle and turned it. It clicked and then I heard Hodge behind me.

"Clary! Get away from the door! Now!" he shouted as he progressed on me. He was only 4, maybe 5 feet away from me now. He stretched his hand and tried to grab at me. I swung the door open and tried to run, but he got a fist full of my hair. I squealed in pain and turned to strike with the metal shard. He cried out in pain and let go of my hair to slap a hand onto his bleeding arm. I ran as fast as I could, but it was dark and the house was located in a large clearing of land; It seemed to take forever to run across it to the tree line.

I remembered this place. I passed it not too long ago when I was in Idris. I am in Idris, I think with a victorious smile. I know where I am now.

I run through the night, trying to reach the tree line. I hope I can make it.

* * *

Isabelle POV:

After we were portaled and dumped out in the middle of nowhere, we start our search. And by no where, I mean in the middle of the woods nowhere. We have been walking and hunting for Clary for two days and we only have 6 more hours to find her. Jace is so hell-bent on finding her that he won't stop for anything. Alec and Simon had to tackle him down to get him to stop and set up camp. We climbed up and slept in the trees. Now we're hiking in the dark, following Jace as he hold Clary's sketchbook and used the tracking rune to map her. We all had out rune stones for light, with the exception of Simon of course.

"The map says we are really close," Jace breathed in a winded voice from climbing that hill for the past two hours. I was breathing harder than usual, as well as every one else. We were walking when we heard a cracking noise, probably from an animal, and a scraping noise. We all immediately pulled out our weapons. We called our seraph blades to life and they blazed with heavenly fire. We continued forward, ready to either fight or defend ourselves

* * *

Clary POV:

I was running for what felt like forever. I was out of breath, but wouldn't stop because I wanted to put as much distance in between me and that house. My legs burned, telling me that I would have to stop and rest soon. I found a thick, tall tree and tried to climb it. I tried putting my foot on a low branch, but is snapped. There goes that plan. I tried climbing straight up, but ended up scraping my feet on the bark. I had removed Isabelle's shoes a while ago as they where not helping running. I had tried climbing again, and managed to reach about five feet from the ground. I put my foot on another branch and it snapped, sending me sprawling to the ground. I hug the tree as I slid down it rather than just flopping to the ground, skinning both my knees and elbows.

I landed on the ground on my butt and cursed as fresh blood dripped down my legs and arms. There were lights coming towards me and I knew I had to hide. I frantically tried and succeeded in climbing the tree. I was 10 high when four figures came into view. I grabbed Izzy's shoes, ready to use the pointy heel. I had left my metal shard in Hodge's arm.

The shadowy figures were now right below me so I poised myself to attack and I jumped down, landing silently behind them. I brought both heels high and just as i was about to attack, the two people holding up the rear turned around. Before I knew it, the pointy shoes were snatched from my hands. I was left speechless, not because I out witted and vulnerable, but because standing before me were Jace and Alec.

I took a step back and stared in shock as they looked at me like they didn't know me. Recognition finally dawned in Jace's eyes. He took a step towards me and stopped. I took as step closer, closing the space between us and pressed my body to him. I broke out crying and pressed by face to his dirty shirt. Is smelt like him, but it also had an earthy smell to it. He wrapped his arms around me and hushed me as every one else gathered around.

* * *

Jace POV:

We were walking by a big oak tree when suddenly there was a small whoosh behind me. On reflex, I turned and grabbed the attackers weapon, which turned out to be a high heel. I stared at the culprit in utter shock. Clary. She stared back at me as shock across her face. I took in her appearance; she was bruised and bleeding from her knees and elbows, also not to mention her beautiful red hair look as if some one had took a small chunk out of it. I will kill whoever did that to her.

Her dress was also soaked with dried blood, as well as on her side and neck, like she had been beaten. To put it shortly, she looked terrible. I took a step to her and she just looked at me. Finally, after a few moments of shock, she took a step to me and pressed her small fragile frame to me and buried her face in my chest. Her body was shaking. Was she cold?

No, they were sobs. She was crying. My heart sped up and I wrapped my arms around her protectively. Eventually she calmed down and looked up at me, her emerald eyes burning into my golden ones.

A pained look crossed her face, and she shuddered as some thing passed through her. She collapsed to the ground before passing out. Panic shot though me like adrenaline does when one is faced with danger. I quickly grabbed the portal balls Magnus gave me and passed them out. I held Clary bridal style and held the ball tightly inn my hand. We all thought of the Institute, our pre-determined rendezvous point, and slowly evaporated. It felt like being rushed through a waterfall, a noise like wind roared in my ears, and pressure made me feel like my lungs were going to burst, but I was very accustomed to the odd feelings.

Soon, the walkway of the Institute appeared as if through a heavy fog. We quickly ran to the front door and Alec opened it. We rushed to the infirmary where I laid Clary on one of the many white beds. I told Alec to go call for Magnus as we needed him to heal her. She left but Isabelle stayed behind with me.

I stripped Clary down to nothing more then her bra and underwear and looked at her in shock as her whole body was covered in bruises. Izzy went to retrieve some bandages and ointment for her still bleeding arms and knees while I checked for other injuries. I softly followed the line of her ribs, feeling for an signs of breakage. The last one on her right was definitely broken, and her ankle was turning a sickening shade of blue. She had a fresh pink scar running down her side; someone healed it, but the scar was still fresh. Her head also had several minor injuries.

I ran to the bathroom and pulled out a plastic bin and sponge. I filled it half way with warm water and mild soap. I grabbed a towel and flung it over my shoulder and quickly returned to Clary's side. She had more dried blood on her torso, neck, and almost dried blood on he arms and legs. I pulled a chair up and sat down, trying to calm my anger and worry. I dipped the sponge in water and squeezed the excess water out. I gently dabbed at the dried blood, trying to clear that away first so that I wouldn't miss any wounds hiding under the dried red stuff.

When I got to her knees I dabbed them before squeezing a little water into the gashes to flush out any extra blood; the water ran out tinged pink. Isabelle returned and handed me the bandages. Now that she was clean, or mostly clean, I put a glob of ointment on each scrape and wrapped the bandage around it, securing it with tape. Alec returned from calling Magnus and pulled a chair and sat next to me. We sat in silence, watching Clary's sleeping chest rise and fall, almost unnoticeable.

"She hasn't moved at all," I say to Alec in a quiet voice.

"Jace, she will be fine. I know she will. Magnus is on his way," he says in a calm voice.

"He better be," I reply and we lapse back into silence before I break it again.

"Do you think he will be upset that we didn't kill Sebastian?"

"No, once he hears about Clary and what happened he should understand," my parabatai responds.

The infirmary doors open and in strides Magnus. He comes over swiftly and bends over Clary. Blue sparks come from his fingertips and he gets to work trying to heal her.

Out of nowhere, he let out a frustrated sigh and growls. He took a seat on the bed next to Clary and stared up at the painted ceiling. I was about to ask why she hasn't changed, until he opened his mouth a spoke.

"She has a spell on her that is keeping me from healing her. She will stay like this until it can be broken. I would say that she was cursed from someone trying to immobilize her," he said.

"Who would do that?" I asked.

Magnus sighed and spoke agai..

"That's whats aggravating me. The power that the spell is giving off indicates its my dear friend Ragnor, but he died at Sebastian's hands, so it can't be. I would say a visit from the Silent Brothers might be able to wake her if they can untangle the vines that are keeping her under," Magnus explains and turns to look at me.

"I would call them soon if I where you," he says in a tone that says she is in a worse condition than it looks. He stands and motions for Alec to join him, leaving me to my own destructive thoughts and a sleeping Clary.

* * *

**so i will try to write a 3000 word chapter next :) please revew if you want. im kinda stuck on ideas but i will try to squeeze some imagination from my spongy mind :) that sounded weird... bye! **

**xoxo- tori**


	9. Chapter 9: Dreams, love, and fear

-Previously-

"She has a spell on her that is keeping me from healing her. She will stay like this until it can be broken. I would say that she was cursed from someone trying to immobilize her." he said.

"Who would do that?" I asked.

Magnus sighed and spoke again.

"That's what's aggravating me. The power that the spell is giving off indicates its my dear friend Ragnor, but he died at Sebastian's hands, so it can't be. I would say a visit from the Silent Brothers might be able to wake her if they can untangle the vines that are keeping her under," Magnus explains and turns to look at me.

"I would call them soon if I where you," he says in a tone that says she is in a worse condition than it looks. He stands and motions for Alec to join him, leaving me to my own destructive thoughts and a sleeping Clary.

Jace POV:

I sat in silence as I watched over Clary, letting my mind wander.

Isabelle and Alec had set off to alert Maryse a while ago; the Silent Brothers needed to come as soon as possible because since she had fallen comatose, Clary hasn't moved an inch. The only movement she made was very slight and hardly noticeable, but if you looked close enough, you could detect the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest.

The look of frustration and fear was very clear in Magnus' eyes just before he left. What Magnus had said before, 'I would call the, soon if I where you' still lingered in my head. What did he mean? I stared at Clary. He hair was still a tangle of flames and she was now covered in only a thin blanket on top of her under garments.

The murky moonlight drifted through the high set windows, bathing the room in white, making her look deathly pale; paler than usual. Unable to look at her in this state, I quickly stood and decided to go get her a night gown. I took the stairs down to her room on the residential level. When I opened her door, I saw that it was exactly the same as before. I turned on the lights and searched her drawers for more conservative pajamas. After a while of trying drawer after drawer and not finding what I needed, I finally found a light purple nightgown.

I grabbed the gown and a hairbrush from the bathroom because I planned on attempting to tame the wads of thick curls. I went back to the infirmary to find Isabelle leaning over Clary, the chandelier dimly lit. Izzy was redressing Clary's wounds, as she had managed to some how bleed through the others. I watched Isabelle silently from the other side of the bed before handing over Clary's things and leaving so she could change her. I really didn't want to leave Clary, but Izzy was going to give Clary a full-on sponge bath and she insisted that I leave. Soon enough, I ran into Alec and Magnus talking in the main entrance.

"Hey," I say quietly.

"Hey Jace. Anything new with Clary?" Alec asks with concern.

"No. Izzy's giving her a sponge bath."

"Ew..." Alec groaned, a mental image probably plaguing his mind.

"What did you mean by 'the vines that are keeping her under?'" I ask, looking towards Magnus. He sighed and looked me in the eye.

"If we're talking about the impossible, then this has to be Ragnor. Vines are his thing. And by keeping her under, I mean that he might as well have made a spell on her that would tangle his vines around her mind and keep her unconscious. Otherwise, she is our very own Sleeping Beauty, except Prince Charming's kiss won't wake her up," Magnus explained.

"And you think Ragnor, your dead friend, did this?" I ask skeptically. Unless he's not dead.

"Well the energy she is giving off would render my idea correct, but we should wait and see what the Silent Brothers dig up," he finished with a shrug. I nodded silently and turned to go find something to eat, settling on an apple. I grabbed it and look a big bite of the fruit; it reminded me of Clary. When I ate to the core, I threw it in the trash and decided to see if Isabelle was done with Clary yet. I entered the infirmary to find Clary under the blanket with her arms resting delicately on top. Her red curly hair was now smoothly brushed and resting over her shoulders. She looked more alive now, like she is sleeping. I sat on the foot of her bed and held her small hand in my calloused ones.

"I love you Clary," I whisper and squeeze her hand. I could swear on the angel that she squeezed my hand back, but then again, I miss her so much that I might just be imagining it. I smiled and looked down at her face where a small sleepy smile was forming. I scooted down next to her, and laid myself down gently by her side, and resting an arm over her sleeping form, keeping her warm and safe.

Clary POV:

Everything was dark, no light at all broke through to my blind eyes. What's happening? I think to myself in fear, trying to remember what happened.

I was running from Johnathan, that much I remember for sure. Then I was in a tree, looking down on a group of people that I saw as a threat. I jumped and attacked them before being held down by...Jace?

Now I want to know why I am trapped in this darkness. I want to open my eyes to the world, but I can't. Its like they're glued shut. Since my eyes wont open, I let my mind wander back to Johnathan's mansion and my time spent running. Maybe Ragnor did something to me. Or maybe Hodge drugged me, I thought in exasperation. I gave up when the headache started forming and just stared into the darkness. I heard voices floating around me, as if I were hearing the sounds travel through a tunnel.

"She hasn't moved at all," one familiar voice said. It sound so much like Jace, but I couldn't be sure.

"Jace, she will be fine. I know she will. Magnus is on his way," another voice says, confirming my hunch.

"He better be," said Jace. "Do you think he will be upset that we didn't kill Sebastian?"

"No, once he hears about Clary and what happened, he should understand," the other voice, who I could only assume as Alec, said.

I listened for more, but a large bang drowned out any conversation. It sounded like massive doors banging shut. There was a shuffling noise and then I felt a warm tingle radiate through my body. I sighed as the heat flooded through me, it felt nice and warm but yet it did not cease the pain. I wanted to wiggle and voice my discomfort, but I couldn't; I decided to stop trying to move when I heard a low frustrated growl and then a voice that I would only know as Magnus

"She has a spell on her that is keeping me from healing her. She will stay like this until it can be broken. I would say that she was cursed from someone trying to immobilize her," he said.

"Who would do that?" Jace asked, but I already knew the answer to that. When Magnus use the word "cursed" it only meant that magic was used. And who had the magic and want to immobilize me? Johnathan. Well technically Ragnor has the magic, but it is used at my brothers disposal. He did this to me. I want to, scratch that, I AM going to kill that bastard. He's killed too many people. Now I understand what Max meant in my dreams about freeing the trapped souls; Hodge and Ragnor are under his control like little dolls, they can't help what happens to them. I have to free them. I have to wake up. I have to tell every one what happened, what's going to happen.

I have to, I have to, I MUST wake up! I chant, willing to make myself to wake up. I want now, even more than before, to scream. The door bangs again and I assume Magnus, and possibly Alec, have left. I listen more closely, forcing my self to focus as I listen to Jace's slow and steady breathing. It relaxes me so much that I swiftly fall back to sleep.

When I wake up, I realize that I am in my old bedroom in mom's old apartment from before all of this shadowhunting business came about. My light blue blanket is spread over my tousled body, so I peel it back and stand up on the carpeted floor. I take a look around and find that nothing has changed; it's as if nothing happened. I open my bedroom door and wander to the kitchen where a wonderful smell is coming, only to find little Max making grilled cheese sandwiches and soup. I sit on the counter next to him and peer back at him when he looks at me.

"Hey," I say in greeting to him with a kind smile.

He waved his hand and smiled. He went back to cooking and soon gave me a grilled cheese and a cup of chicken soup. When I took a bite, a groan of satisfaction came out unexpectedly. It was delicious. When I finish, the plates and bowls disappear like magic. I felt full and satisfied. I got up from my spot at the table and went to sit next to Max on the couch.

"So what's up?" I ask him. He looks at me and smiles half-heartedly.

"You figured out one of my clues," he murmurs, in a daze.

"You mean, the 'free the souls' part," I ask and he nodded.

"Yes," he stared and me before continuing."You have figured that out now, but now you have to actually free them. Be aware, though, that if done wrong, it will kill them all. You have to listen closely. I want you to you remember, 'only in reflections may true colors be revealed'" he said and waited for me to repeat it, making sure that I would remember. Now it was my turn to nod and recite the line.

He smiled a genuinely happy smile, as if he were still a happy little ten year old. "Well that is your next clue, but I will tell you this: If you get him in a reflection, smash the object that is reflecting him. It will weaken him because the reflection magnifies his powers. Destroy the reflection and you deplete his powers. It will leave him weak and open for a kill. When you get the chance, kill him. Kill him and never look back. He is no better than a demon Clary. No better. But he can't be killed with any normal weapons. You must have the Angel Raziel himself bless them. Then it will work," Max finally finished speaking, leaving me staring.

"Ok, but how do I summon Raziel? I've already 'met' him, so to speak, but Valentine raised him. Look where he is now; how do I summon him and survive?"

"You need the Book of White and a gift, but a warlock is needed to complete this process. A warlock can make portals, as well as raise demons and angels. You will also need one of each downworlder. All the powers together will be strong enough to call upon Raziel," he says.

"Got it, but Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you please visit Jace?"

"Jace? Sure, what for?"

"Please tell him that I love him and that I'm here. Tell him that I'm only sleeping, and please tell him not to go anywhere. I need him here now, and forever," I say to Max.

Max smiles sweetly at me before nodding, but then his cute little face scrunches up in thought. "I'm not sure how much I'll be able to tell him. It takes a lot of energy to cross over into the living," he says but promised that he will try.

"Then how can you visit me so often?"

"You have more angel blood; that's why you create runes. But at the same time, the extra angel blood gives you a closer touch to heaven. I wasn't here for it, but Jace has just as much angel blood, doesn't he?" Max says, proud of himself for remembering something he wasn't even alive for.

"I'll be back the next time you sleep," he says with a shy wave, and then he evaporates, leaving me in my dream alone. Well, why not make the best of it this realistic coma-dream? I wandered around and found my drawing pad and pencils. I sat on my bed and let my hand flow, letting it create lines, and curls, and spirals of it's own.

I must have sat there for at least an hour and when I realized I was finished. I looked at my drawing to find it was a single rose floating in a puddle, but not any puddle, a puddle of blood. A bone white hand could be seen reaching for the rose through the puddle, the blood shying away from the greedy hand. I quickly closed the book and forced my self to wake up from this dream land and back into the black darkness.

Jace POV:

I fell asleep at Clary's side and soon dreamed I was in Idris. I was in a stone room that was damp and had sandy stone floors. There was a chair in the corner and and on the other side of the room was a small cot with shackles attatched to the wall with hay scattered on the ground. I walked over, keeping on high alert, and find a couple of puddles of blood on the floor. I looked up at the walls to find a small red hand print that was made with blood. I put my hand over it gasped at the realization that it belonged to Clary.

Now, I frantically search the room for other clues. I noticed that the bed had a blanked that was also was smudged with blood here and there. I looked at the ankle cuff in horror; the inside was crusted with with blood, my Clary's blood. I wanted to cry out in rage, and my heart was pounding in my chest so hard it was almost painful. I looked at the bed again and pulled down the blanket where I found Clary's, or I supposed it was Isabelle's, earring. I look at it closely in the dim light, startled by the door creaking open. I stiffened and slowly turned to see what I had not at all been prepared for.

Standing shyly in the doorway was Max. He looked at me as if unsure whether to stay or not. He looked back behind him and then back to me where his eyes stayed. I just stood there shocked and staring.

"Jace?" he asks in an unsure voice. He took another step in and closed the door behind him.

"Max?" I asked in disbelief, sounding like an idiot.

"Yes, Jace, it's me. Come on, we're going to leave now, it's not safe here," he walked over and wrapped me in a hug. I hugged him back tightly, and when I let him go, the scene had morphed into my room at the Institute. I picked max up and went over to my bed where we both laid for a large amount of time before I broke the silence.

"Okay, please tell me why you come to me now," I said and he looked at me, his curious eyes peering into mine. "Not that I want you to leave or anything!" I added in. He inhaled and spoke.

"Clary sent me a few moments ago," he said as he watched me.

"What do you mean she sent you?" I asked.

"She's only asleep, Jace, I visited her a few moments ago and she sent me to see you.."

"Why?" I ask

"She wanted me to tell you something," he said slowly.

"What does she want to tell me?" I asked, getting anxious.

"She wanted to tell you that she is only asleep, that she loves you very much, and that she needs you more than ever now. She needs you to stay here with her. She didn't say it, but I could see in her eyes that she doesn't want you to leave until she wakes up, she doesn't want you doing anything rash. Otherwise, don't get yourself killed," he said now with a scowl.

"Okay. I won't," I said and brought him into a big hug. "But can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he smiles back sweetly.

"Why do you go to Clary?" I asked and he sighed.

"Clary's abilities are more visual, she's more open-minded," he elbowed me and continued. "And she has the runes. As do you Jace, your abilities are more physical and your head it like a walnut. It's hard to get you to listen without you making a protest or argue," he finished with his arms crossed. I looked at him and smirked before tickling him. He busted out laughing and so did I. When I finished tickling him, he whacked my chest and smiled.

"I have to go," he said and got up, walking to the door.

"Wait, will you come back?" I asked desperately.

He beams up at me.. "Jace, I will always come back. I promise you. But right now, I need to help Clary. She's the only one who can save us all. I will be back though," and with that he ran back to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek before leaving through the door.

I bolted upright and rammed my head into Alec's- on accident of course.

"What are you doing here? What time is it?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"It's 2:00 am and the brothers are here," he said in a normal voice.

"Well, let them in," I said at the same time that the large double doors to the infirmary opened to reveal three Silent Brothers. I stood when they entered, and the one in the middle spoke to me in my mind.

"Johnathan Herondale and Alexander Lightwood, we are going to take the girl to the Bone City; you two may accompany her if you wish," he said in an eerie voice in the back of my mind. We nodded, waiting for further instructions.

"Carry the girl. The carriage is waiting outside," he said, and I nodded again and carefully lifted Clary into my arms. We walked through the Institute in silence. She was still fast asleep. She was still there and still alive and perhaps she could hear us if she could wrap her own arm around my torso, even though she still didn't have much muscle and her grip on me was weak. I used one arm to support her back and the other I had around her shoulders. I carried her to the carriage and got in while still holding her. I rested her on the bench and put her head in my lap. She looked so peaceful right now, curled up in my lap like a baby. Alec then got in and scooted in on my other side.

The other two Silent Brothers got in and sat on the opposite side of the carriage as the other brother climbed up and took control of the horses. We took off, rushing trough traffic. The enchanted carriage climbed over the cars and trucks and past the cluless mundanes who couldn't see us. Soon, we pulled into the cemetary and the carriage halted with a jolt. The door opened and I picked Clary up the same way I had before and carried her down the several flights of stairs, deeper and deeper into the city.

We followed the three brothers down several hallways to the large room where the speaking stars were, along with many more Silent Brothers. I carried her in and set her down on the gold clairvoyance rune in the center of the room. The rest of the brothers took their places and I heard them speak to me.

"Leave us."

I turned on my heel and left, only lingering outside the doorway where I could still see her. Her limp body sprawled on the floor, and her smooth cotton nightgown made her look like a princess. Our very own Sleeping Beauty.

I watched as the brothers all tilted their heads back, letting the hoods fall around their necks. Their silent chanting echoed throughout the hallway, soundless, but you could feel the energy pulsing all around.

Then Clary's back arched in an unnatural angle, her jaw dropped in a silent scream, and her eyes snapped open.


	10. Chapter 10: Awakening

Previously:

I watched as the brothers all tilted their heads back, letting the hoods fall around their necks. Their silent chanting echoed throughout the hallway, soundless, but you could feel the energy pulsing all around.

Then Clary's back arched in an unnatural angle, her jaw dropped in a silent scream, and her eyes were protruding from their sockets; she looked possessed.

Jace POV:

I watched in horror as her body writhed and twitched uncontrollably. Her eyes were open, a glaze of milky white covering them, like an animal with cataracts. When she started screaming, the brothers took their hold off of her. She was now panting heavily, but other than that she lay stone still on the ground with her eyes closed. I rushed towards her the second the brothers lifted their hoods back up and started to filter out. Kneeling by her side, I brush the sweat-dampened hair off of her forehead and cradle her frail body against mine.

"Clary? Clary, can you hear me?," I whisper loudly and frantically and she winced when I gently shook her.

"J-Jace?" she asked in a voice rough from lack of usage. When she opened her eyes, they were back to their normal emerald green that I love.

"I'm right here Clary, I'm here," I murmured, and she smiled in response. Immediately, her eyes glazed over, seeing straight through me- deep in thought, no doubt- and her smile faded only to be replaced by a frown.

"What's wrong?" I looked into her eyes and realized that they were filled to the brim with moisture. She sat up and wrapped her arms around my neck, proceeding to cry into my shirt collar. Not knowing what to do, I wrapped my arms around her petite waist and sat for a few minutes before a brother spoke into my mind, and judging by Clary's startled face, he spoke to her as well.

"Clarissa was indeed under a spell, a weak one at that. It was indeed Ragnor Fell's work," Brother Zachariah said in a loud, deep voice inside of our heads. Unlike the rest of the Brotherhood, Brother Zachariah was the least mutilated of them all; his eyes were still intact, just always closed; his mouth was not sewn shut in a grotesque manner, but they were always shut as well. When he spoke again, it echoed through my mind and pulled me out of my own thoughts. "The spells intentions were not to place Clarissa in a comatose state, but to wipe her mind completely. It had only just begun; it only wiped memories of her as an infant. The Angel was with you, Clarissa Fray," he said kindly, at least, in as kind of a tone that a Silent Brother could use. I nodded and looked at Clary, who was still sniffling with her head resting on my chest. I put a gentle hand on the nape of her neck and rubbed small circles with my hand, trying to get her to release some tension.

"Can you walk?" I asked her. She shook her head 'no' and wrapped her arms around my neck, ready for my to pick her up. I did, as will I always do so, carrying her bridal style towards the corridor that would lead us out. Alec followed by my side as we exited the Bone City.

When we finally exited the maze of hallways and out into the graveyard, we waited by the gates like we did several months ago, when I first met Clary. The cold breeze of March rushed between us, ruffling Clary's curls and causing her to shiver. I hunched my shoulders a little to try and block some of the wind, and she nestled into my neck. As we walked through the dark streets, we gained a few gazes, some curious, some worried. I walked another block, blended into an alley, and stopped to have Alec draw us all glamours and runes for warmth before setting off again in the direction of the Institute, this time without the curious mundane stares. Once we were safely, and warmly, inside the Institute, I set Clary down on a couch in the family room, put on NBC on the only TVset we owned, and sat down next to her curled up figure.

Clary POV:

I was swimming in darkness when I felt a strong pair of arms under me. I inhaled and immediately knew that smell of soap and sunshine. Jace, I thought with relief. he picked me up like a child, or perhaps like a bride, and tried to keep my limp body from falling away. With every ounce of muscle I could manage, and a force of pure will, I managed to reach up and wrap my leaden arms around his neck. I heard him gasp slightly, and then he gripped me tighter. I was glad that my muscles actually listened for once, despite how tired I was. Jace carried me in silence outside and into the cold wind.

Where are we going? I wondered, but didn't spend too much time on the thought, because we were soon in a warm place again. Jace set me down on something soft and plush, and put my head in his lap. He tenderly ran his fingers throughout my hair, never once getting it caught in the mess that I was sure was present. His calloused, yet gentle hands rubbed my temples and soothingly massaged my scalp. I internally smiled at the comfort he was bringing me, as I was out of the energy necessary to put a smile on my face. Just as I realized that we were moving, and the sounds of hooves clopping came through the fog, we were jolted to a stop, and I was once more carried from the warmth and into the cold air outside.

After what felt like eons of walking, I was laid gently down on something cold and hard, like a table or the floor. I lay there, too exhausted to move yet something felt off about the place. It felt cold and empty, and I wanted to do something to warm up, but I couldn't. There was a dull buzzing in my head that started when we left the Institute, and it felt as if part of me was fading away. But that's not possible, right? Jace wouldn't let that happen; I'm safe with Jace, always, I think in an obviously delirious state.

I felt a radiation of power surge through my whole body, through every vein and bone in me. I wanted to scream out in frustration and pain when another wave of energy went through me, causing my back to arch on its own, sending even more pain through my spine and neck. I wanted to scream even more, so I tried in hope that it would somehow help, but it was only a silent one. And now, my eyes snapped open like a rubber band being stretched to the max and then snapping.

I was back in Sebastian's manor, hidden in Idris, right under the Clave's nose. I looked down at myself, only to find that my body was completely transparent. I curiously wandered through the house and back down to the basement here I heard yelling. I know that I'm safe, so what's the harm in peeking?

"Ragnor! I want you to find her! We need her," Sebastian roared, stressing the need of finding me.

"Yes, i will immobilize her and send a search party," he said obediently. "Traitor!" I wanted to yell, but I couldn't. Sebastian stopped as if to think for a moment.

"Wipe her memory, too," he said in an icy, malicious voice.

"Yes, sir," Ragnor squeaked out in fear, and then left with sparks already coming from his hands.

The vision ended abruptly and my body collapsed with the pain still radiating through my entire being. I let out a strangled sigh of relief and heard Jace at my side. He pulled me into his lap trying to comfort me, but it only sent another grip of pain.

"Clary? Clary, can you hear me?" he whisper-shouted frantically. I opened my eyes and spoke for the first time in what felt like forever.

"J-Jace?" i asked, my voice sore and rough from disuse. I tried to swallow saliva to wet my mouth, but there was none, leaving my mouth dry and uncomfortable.

"I'm right here Clary, I'm here," he cooed, rubbing small, comforting circles on my head. I smiled at him, then my mind wandered back to what I was going to say. I felt my face pull into a frown.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked. Tears were already building in my eyes, threatening to burst like a frozen pipe. I sat up and then pressed my face into his shirt where i wrapped my arms around him just in time for the waterworks to begin.

Jace paused for a minute and just help me to him, which is exactly what I needed at the moment. I needed him to hold me. Not to say that everything was going to be alright, because that's almost never true. Just to hold me. As I thought about this, the tears subsided and I looked around. I was in the underground Bone City- which explained the eerie feeling earlier- in the meeting room of the brothers, with the Speaking Stars scattered around as well.

My head snapped up at the invading voice in my mind. I looked at Jace, but he seemed to have been expecting the brother in his mind.

"Clarissa was indeed under a spell, a weak one at that. It was indeed Ragnor Fell's work," the Brother Zachariah, I think that was his name, said solemnly. His voice startled me, but it was much more gentle and soothing than the other Brothers voices that creeped me out. I took it upon myself, as an artist, to study his face. His eyes were intact, as were his lips, they were just closed. His face and head was not scarred like the rest of them; he even still had his hair, while the others had bald heads, like monks. His eyes were clearly of Asian descent, one could conclude that without him even opening his eyes. In all, he was fairly handsome without all of the Silent Brother-ness plaguing him.

"The spells intentions were not to place Clarissa in a comatose state, but to wipe her mind completely. It had only just begun; it only wiped memories of her as an infant. The Angel was with you, Clarissa Fray," he said at the end, softly with a hint of what seemed like kindness or fondness. The kind Silent Brother exited, leaving Jace and I alone, besides Alec who was patiently hanging back at the entrance of the room.

"Can you walk?" Jace asked gently. My legs felt as if they had been trampled by a stampede, and if I tried to stand I was probably in danger of my knees giving out. I slowly shake my head and once again wrapped my arms around his neck, waiting for him to pick me up; he did not disappoint. He carried me, with my red puffy eyes, wet cheeks and all the way up and out of the Silent City.

The chilling wind kissed my skin bitterly when we stepped from the dank underground city and into a mostly empty graveyard. He carried me a few blocks with Alec trailing behind, and we got quite a few odd glances from mundanes, but I was too tired to care.

Eventually, Jace muttered in exasperation and we stepped into a dim alley. He said something about 'those damn mundanes' and asked Alec to draw us all glamours and heating runes. When he was finished, I felt the cozy warmth flow through me slowly, warming me from my toes to my ears. Still, I kept snuggled into Jace, for comfort instead of warmth. Something about the strong and steady rhythm of his heart relaxed me, and I'm pretty sure I nodded off someway through the walk.

When he ascended a set of stone steps, I knew we were home. I kept my eyes closed while he led us through the cavernous hallways and into the family room. He turned on the TV and sat next to me, letting my head rest in his lap. After i curled up in a comfortable ball, he began stroking my curls once more, and I started falling into a sweet slumber, wrapped in Jace's scent and feeling very content with the turn of today's events. Besides the fact that my brother tried wiping my memories, I think to myself with sarcasm. By now, I have learned to expect the worse with my evil brother.

I clear my mind of Jonathan, not needing to dwell on him- ever. Instead I think of Jace's hand on my back, my neck, my hair. The way my head fit perfectly on his thigh, like the perfect pillow. Jace and I fit together like a specially crafted jigsaw puzzle. Just as I pass through the last cloud leading into a sweet, peaceful nights rest, I hear Jace whisper something, but my mind is too far gone to comprehend what the words mean.

"Why did Max come to me last night?" he asked quietly. My mind drifted further, ignoring his question, and I eventually faded out into the abyss of sleep.


End file.
